In order to reduce consumed power, an apparatus may transition to a state of reduced power consumption when not being used by a user. The state of reduced power consumption is called a sleep state and is used in various devices.
In addition, an erasing apparatus that erases the image formed of special toner on a sheet by heating at a certain temperature is also well-known.